


The Privilege of a Malfoy

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Propositions, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Potter’s voice is dark and dangerous, the sound of it sending pleasant shivers down Draco's spine. He can feel the heat radiating off Potter's body, see the flickering pulse in his neck.





	The Privilege of a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for slythindor100's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Week 7.  
> Prompt: _You wait. I'll have you._

Potter's chewing on his quill again, his plush lips stained with traces of ink. Draco wants to lick it off, to trace those lines with his tongue. What would Potter taste like anyway? Probably something overly sweet like those treacle tarts he loves to indulge in. 

Flitwick dismisses the class and Potter scrambles to collect his notes, waving off his friends as they make to wait for him. Draco watches them all leave and stands by the door, blocking the exit. Potter's face is flushed with frustration as he tries to get past. 

"Move, Malfoy." 

Potter’s voice is dark and dangerous, the sound of it sending pleasant shivers down Draco's spine. He can feel the heat radiating off Potter's body, see the flickering pulse in his neck. 

"Meet me tonight."

"The answer is still no," Potter snarls resolutely. His expression is stern but his eyes betray him, a spark of desire swimming right below the surface. 

"I will have you, Potter. Just you wait."

"It'll never happen." 

Potter’s voice is sharp like a knife, but there's a challenge in there—some kind of barely concealed key to unraveling the boy who lived. Draco moves aside, delighting in the way Potter’s body brushes against his as he storms out. 

He'll have Potter eventually, one way or another. Malfoys always find a way of getting what they want.


End file.
